


Do You Remember

by CaptainLyssa



Series: Captain's Prerogative Universe [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, alternative writing style, ficlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLyssa/pseuds/CaptainLyssa
Summary: Just a little holiday fun between my current favorited couple. This will be consistent with my Captain’s Prerogative universe or a stand-alone.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris
Series: Captain's Prerogative Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588462
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Do You Remember

T: Do you remember where we were last year?

K: Unfortunately!

T: It wasn’t that bad.

K: It wasn’t that good, either.

T: I did warn your Mom. Getting both families together after nine years of marriage was fraught with issues. There’s a reason I’ve never suggested it.

K: I was the first time all your sisters were on Earth at the same time. Your Mom wanted to do the big family Christmas lunch.

T: A White Christmas no less!

K: When I was a kid, Christmas was always white.

T: But not with the assorted kids. Not to mention the nieces and nephew on your side. How many rug rats did we have?

K: Stephine’s four, Phoebe’s three, Catherine’s two.

T: I never thought Captain Johnstone would let my sister have any!

K: People change.

T: Not when it comes to us. How many times did we get asked when the little Paris’s were coming along? Even though both your mother and mind promised it would be a prohibited subject.

K: How did we get on to this subject.

T: It’s Christmas Eve.

K: I gathered that from your initial question.

T: Don’t you wonder where they are this year? What they’re doing?

K: Yes (sigh).

T: I didn’t mean to make you miserable.

K: You didn’t. I…I guess I wouldn’t mind being teased, or better still, finally having our own ‘rug rat’.

T: I’ve got a cure for that!

K: I bet you have. Is it the same one you suggested an hour ago?

T: Actually, NO. I got you a present.

K: You didn’t need to.

T: Yes, I did.

K: So, where is it.

T: On the holodeck.

K: Of course, it is.

T: Come on, it’s Christmas.

K: This is wonderful (sound of puppies playing).

T: I know how much you always wanted a dog since Molly passed. We’ve never been settled enough….

K: So you programmed a holodog!

T: Not just a holodog, a holomollymommydog and her litter.

K: Come here, you wonderful man.

T: I’d rather get my present back in our quarters.

K: Of course you would, but I’m not willing to give it to you just yet.

T: Story of my life. Beaten by an Irish Setter with red hair.

K: If you’re not careful, Mr. Paris, I’ll rethink that present.

T: What did I say!

K: You’ve always been beaten by an Irish woman with red hair.

T: And hope I will be for many more Christmas’s to come.


End file.
